Shinobi Saramanda
Shinobi Saramanda is a Balance type Beyblade that will appear in Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G. It is owned by Shinobu Hiryuin. Anime Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G It was briefly seen in Episode 1 when Shinobu accepted Zero's challenge. It will battle Samurai Ifraid in Episode 2. During the battle, It easily dodged Ifraid's reckless attacks, but Zero managed to use Saramanda's power against it when he countered with Shooting Star Crash. However, Saramanda simply moved out of the way and defeated Ifraid easily. Game Shinobi Saramanda was released on March 31, 2012 in Japan, and probably will not be released in America until Wave 10(Nov./Dec. 2013). Parts Face Bolt: Saramanda This Face Bolt is a Metal Stone Face, the Zero-G version of a Metal Face. It depicts a salamander, an amphibian that is immune to fire in many legends. Chrome Wheel: Saramanda Similar to L-Drago Destructor, Shinobi Saramanda's Metal Wheel(called a Chrome Wheel in Zero-G) fits on top of the Clear Wheel(called a Crystal Wheel). Saramanda is asymmetrical and bears some resemblence to L-Drago III. It can be used in the combination Ifraid Saramande D125 CS. Crystal Wheel: Shinobi Shinobi is translucent orange, and appears to have many blades and holes in it. Spin Track: Switch Wing 145 This spin track has a feature that allows you to change it from Attack mode to Defense mode. this is done by removing the Performance Tip, pulling off the wings, and then putting them back on upside-down. The attack mode has 3 large triangle shapes on the bottom, while the defense mode has 6 smaller ones. it is outclassed by UW145. Performance Tip: Semi Defense SD is not able to wobble as much as D, so for Defensive purposes, D should still be chosen over SD if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. That being said, WD would be a better choice than D for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider tip. However, EWD has more stamina than WD. With WD, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning D or SD based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and SD easily knocks over the wobbling WD custom before it topples over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use SD or WD because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but WD would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than SD. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do.Optionally you could use EWD, since it has more Stamina. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense for more Stamina. Trivia *This marks the third time SW145 SD is used. The first was Poison Serpent and the second was Nightmare Rex. *"Shinobi" is another name for Ninja, and "Saramanda" is probably an adaptation of Salamander, like Byxis is to Pyxis. Gallery SaramandaTop.jpg|Shinobi Saramanda Top View Saramanda pieces.jpg|Shinobi Saramanda pieces Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Category:Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G Category:Season 4 Beyblades Category:Balance Beys